We Wish You A Merry Pipmas
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Pip usually never has anything or anyone for Christmas, but this year might be different. DAMIENXPIP slight OOC, rated to be safe


**We Wish You A Merry Pipmas**

_Disclaimer:__ Don't own South Park… if I did, one of my friends would respect me way more coughcoughLeecoughcough…Anywho, Pip (and everyone else) is around 14 years old… This is yet another fic dedicated to my dear friend, Waffle… ilu sweetie… I know it's a little early for a Christmas fic, but I DON'T CARE!_

Pip walked up to the school with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and sighed. It was the day before Christmas Break would start, and everyone would be going home to his or her families, save for Pip. He didn't have anyone at all. No friends, no family, no pets, heck, not even an imaginary friend. All he had was a half empty bag of crumpets and a quarter of a box of teabags to keep him company for the holidays. He walked up the steps and then before he got to the door, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him aside.

"What the…?" Pip asked before he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Shut up you limey frenchie!" Came the familiar voice of Eric Cartman. Pip licked Cartman's hand and Eric pulled away in disgust.

"EWW! FRENCH GERMS! YOU FUCKING RETARD! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Cartman said as he ran away. Pip shrugged and got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Well, I guess that's what Americans call a 'Christmas miracle' then? Jolly good!" Pip said. Suddenly, the warning bell rung, signaling that he had 5 minutes to get to class. Pip ran as fast of his legs could carry him until he got to his locker, and then he ran to class.

As soon as Pip walked into the class, he saw that everyone was giving out Christmas cards. Pip gave a weak smile. He had made Christmas cards for everyone in the class, but he was pretty sure that no one had made any for him. He put the cards on everyone's desk, and then a lollipop along with it, and a crumpet, because everyone loves crumpets. As he got to his desk to give himself, however, he found a card. It wasn't exactly a hallmark card. It was just a white piece of paper folded lazily, and it looked like a 3 year old's attempt at a Christmas tree on the front with a blonde boy with a hat and a boy holding the hand of a dark, shaggy-haired kid. Pip raised his eyebrow and shrugged. It was his first official Christmas card, for Christ's sake, and he didn't really care who it was from. He picked it up and opened it and found scribbly kid's writing.

_Dear Pip,_

_Okay, so, I know how you never have anyone or anything for Christmas, so what I want you to do is come to the park at 9pm sharp. Don't bring anyone or anything besides that adorable hat and bow combination… and a crumpet…Don't show anyone this letter or I will personally make sure that you burn in hell! Anywho, I hope you have a merry Pipmas, because it's all about you this year.  
Yours Truly_

_I'm not giving up my name THAT easily, just come to the park and you'll find out who it is._

Pip closed the card and smiled. He got his first Christmas card, and now, he has his own holiday! Pipmas, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Pip put the card in his bag and sat down, and then began to happily munch on his crumpet.

**8:58 pm**

Pip walked around the park again, hoping to meet whoever have him the card, but he realized that no one was there. He checked his watch for the forty-third time that minute and sighed. There was still two minutes until he would get his present, but he couldn't wait. Suddenly, he heard a POP from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw a present box, that wasn't wrapped well, but its size made up for the messiness. Pip squealed in delight, and then he saw a card. It looked store bought, so it probably had some corny line in it. He sighed and took the card and almost laughed when he saw **HAPPY CHRISTMAS** written on it, and the CHRIST was scratched off and replaced with **PIP**. He opened it and grinned when he saw the lyrics to one of his favorite Christmas songs written in it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You_

_Have a Happy Pipmas, and please, OPEN THE FUCKING BOX!_

_XoX_

Pip took the bow off of the box and then slowly opened it and the peered inside. When he saw what it was, his eyes went wide.

"DAMIEN!" Pip yelled as he launched himself into the arms of the slightly older guy. Damien grinned and petted the younger male's hair.

"Yup, it's me… umm… Pip? You're kinda hugging me too tight…" Damien said as he began gasping for air. Pip reluctantly pulled away and then blushed when he saw that Damien was bare-chested, save for a red ribbon tied around his torso with a bow on it. Damien smirked at Pip.

"Long time no see, eh?" Damien asked. Pip blushed and looked away.

"Come on! Don't you like your present?" Damien asked. Pip nodded shyly.

"Speak up! You'll never get your way by just nodding all the time!" Damien said. Pip looked at the ground.

"Yes, very much so." Pip said shyly. Damien took his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Now, was THAT so hard?" Damien asked. Pip shook his head.

"No." Pip said. Damien smirked.

"Good, then I guess you won't mind me doing this." Damien said before capturing Pip's lips in a searing kiss. Pip stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't until Pip accidentally let out a moan that Damien reluctantly pulled away.

"Now, do you want to go home and open the rest of your present?" Damien asked. Pip nodded ecstatically.

"Yes please!" Pip said. Damien chuckled and quickly threw his shirt and pants on and climbed out of the box. He grabbed hold of Pip's hand and they walked back to Pip's house in silence. Damien tried as hard as he could to keep his hands off of Pip's body, but he couldn't resist his urges, and he grabbed Pip's ass and gave it a little squeeze, which made Pip squeal like a little pig, which make Damien laugh.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Damien asked. Pip nodded and Damien sighed.

"Speak up!" Damien barked. Pip crossed his arms on his chest.

"Nope! You can not make me speak!" Pip announced. Damien raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really?" Damien asked. Pip nodded.

"Really." Pip said. Damien tilted his head.

"Made you talk." Damien said. Pip stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide, and then he giggled. Damien couldn't help but laugh along. There was something about Pip that could make even the son of Satan feel like he was a three year old frolicking through the flowers. They resumed walking in silence until they stopped at an old apartment building. Pip walked up to the doors and put his key in the lock and opened the door. He looked at Damien expectantly, and Damien walked as close to Pip as possible until they got to Pip's apartment, and Pip opened the door and held it open for Damien. Damien walked in and smiled. The walls were a soft lilac colour, and everything was in perfect order… not a single thing out of place, well, except for Damien. He felt so out of place, yet he felt like he kind of fit in. He turned around and saw Pip locking the doors, so he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the slightly younger boy's waist and began nipping at his neck.

"Ready for your other presents?" Damien asked lowly. Pip couldn't help but moan and Damien smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Damien said before spinning Pip around and capturing his lips in a kiss that made the previous one seem like a little peck on the cheek. Before Pip knew it, Damien had slid his hand down Pip's pants and Pip let out a little squeak and pulled away from the kiss and rest his forehead against Damien's.

"You know, I think I rather like Pipmas." Pip said with a grin. Damien smirked and kissed him again.

**THE END**

_Well, how was it? Please review and I'll give you a stoner cookie!_


End file.
